HighSchool of Memories
by Fantasia V
Summary: Highschool is said to be a time when magic happens as teenagers do stupid stuff and, of course, fall in love. Not that any of those things could happen to Roderich Edelstein, proper as he is. Or so he thought before he met Gilbert Beilshmidt... again...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so, I made this fic for two reasons-**

**I got this cute idea and it wouldn't stop leaving me alone until I wrote it down.**

**Ehehehe… This fic is also a bit of an apology fic, as in "I apologize for deleting the new chapter of Locked up with HIM on my computer and further apologize, in advance, for the more time that it will take me to finish that. (Which, given all of the junk my teachers assign me for homework, will probably take another week or two.)" So, yeah… I'm sorry and I hope this makes up for it~**

~(^-^)~

"_Hey kid, what are you doing here?"_

_The boy looked up to see a shadowy group of four to five people emerge from the alleyway. _

_He wanted to run. He always wanted to run, to escape the bullies or gang members that would always pick on him. But every time, his legs would turn to jelly and begin to wobble precariously. It was a burden to stand and impossible to run._

"_It's that snotty rich brat again."_

_A gasp escaped his lips as a tormentor pushed his body against the wall, fingers closing around his throat and blocking off his air supply._

"_I thought we told you to never come here again… and what would happen if you did."_

"_I-I'm so-sorry!" He choked out. A strange blue color had begun to creep up onto his face as the other's fingers tightened around his throat and pushed him harder against the wall. The boy could feel his skin splitting open from the texture of the rough wall and the blood snaking down the back of his shirt._

"_What are you gonna do now? Money ain't gonna save your life, now is it?" A cruel laugh echoed throughout the alley way sending chills up his spine. "You spoiled rich kids make me sick. You think just because you have money you have everything, don't you? Ha, you're so spoiled and pampered you can't even defend yourse-"_

"_Oh shut up."_

"_Who said that?" The bully dropped Roderich's body onto the ground and spun around to face whoever dared interrupt him._

_A boy, only a year or two older than the one already getting beat up, stood triumphantly, his red eyes glowing eerily in the dark._

"_And what are you going to do? Fight me?" The bully laughed, seeing as he was about ten years older than both of them. "You honestly think you can beat me in a fight? I have three or four other guys behind me and you just have that beat up rich kid!"_

"_Ja, I probably could," The boy replied carelessly. "But I'm only here for prinzessin, so if you'd just excuse me…"_

"_In your dreams!"_

_It was hard to say who started the fight. Punches from both sides began to fly in at more or less the same time, fists swarming the air and cries and screams echoing through the alley. _

_All the while the victim kept his eyes shut. He never liked fighting and he especially never liked the bruises and blood that resulted from it. Every time a fresh cry echoed across the walls and pavement, he would hope that it wasn't the cry of his rescuer's, who was, actually, a pretty decent fighter. He got into fights often, especially with people older than him and in a group. He would always laugh it off and say that was all part of the fun, his ruby eyes twinkling with mischief. _

_That being said, it didn't take long for the noise of the fight to die down and for the boy to feel himself being lifted up from his spot on the ground and into the safe protective arms he knew._

"_Verdammt Specs, why do you always get caught up in these situations?" The bruised silverette smirked as the other stirred in his arms. "But I have to say… You always look so adorable when your hair's messed up like that…"_

_He was only ten at the time, but he could still remember the feel of the other's chapped lips against his own, the close embrace they shared, all of it. They were both badly beaten and bruised, but all of that was forgotten the instant their lips touched, wrapping the two of them in their own little world. _

_The best part however was when they broke apart and the words he had been longing to hear finally fell from the other's mouths._

"_I love you…"_

~(^-^)~

"D'aaaw! Look at how cute the two of you are! All ready for your first day in a brand new highschool. Oh! Let me get my camera!"

The moment Mrs. Edelstein turned her back and raced upstairs, Elizaveta broke her "sweet and innocent" act.

"Ugh! You're mom's so fussy! Why does she have to baby us like this? We're going into f***ing senior year for crying out loud! Not kindergarten!"

"Elizaveta, please try to control yourself."

"Now you're acting all uptight!" She whined. "Can't you be a little more informal? Don't waste those good looks on being a total idiot!"

Roderich winced as she tightly pinched his cheeks, no doubtedly making him look like a fool.

"Cut it out!"

"Not until you stop being mommy's little boy!"

"I'm serious Elizaveta!"

"So am I! You're so boring and fussy! If our parents weren't so hooked on making us marry one another, I'd dump you in a heartbeat!"

As the noise of quickly paced footsteps grew louder, Elizaveta stopped abusing her "boyfriend" and began to act civilized once more.

"I found it!" Mrs. Edelstein beamed. Her smile was bright, much unlike the one of her son's and his forced lover who tried their best to share her enthusiasm. "Come on, one quick picture before I drive the two of you off to school."

It really took fifteen pictures before Mrs. Edelstein was satisfied, not to the new highschoolers' surprise. Despite her lack of skill when it came to technology (a trait that Roderich had unfortunately inherited), Mrs. Edelstein loved to use all of the newest gadget's and appear "cool." This time, her camera had been specially imported from Japan where it was all the rage, or so she told them on the car ride to school.

"This one actually comes from a new company that just started up over the summer in Japan. Oh! If only I could remember the name…"

"It's alright," Elizaveta interrupted, to Roderich's joy. (He was getting quite bored of the same talk over and over again after all.) "Are you picking us up after school today? We get released at four now instead of three so…"

"Oh, I'm sorry darling. You know can't leave work until nine. Policy standards," Mrs. Edelstein explained. It was the same excuse she gave every year, so Roderich really wasn't surprised. What he was surprised at was that Elizaveta bothered to ask.

"Awww! Elizaveta pouted, or pretended to at least. Roderich was quite certain that he saw her wink at him before drying up her tears.

"I'm sorry Elizaveta, but my schedule is too busy!" Mrs. Edelstein sighed as she pulled her car into the parking lot. "The two of you can get a ride if you want, but remember my rules."

"I know… No rides from teachers. No rides from boys. No rides from upperclassmen, which don't exist because we're seniors. And no rides from 'juvenile delinquents.'" Elizaveta replied before opening the car door and stepping out into the parking lot and rushing up the steps to the school. Roderich was about to do the same, but his mother grabbed a hold of his uniform sleeve.

"Roderich, you're in a regular highschool again, not our safe little private school or house. You have to be careful who you and Elizaveta hang out with. Highschool can be extremely tempting, especially for girls. Don't let her emotions get the better of her, understand? She will date nobody but you. I want that to be clear in the school so no boy so much as touches her."

"Yes mom.'

"And sweetie, please try to stay out of trouble. You remember how we had to pull you out of elementary school because you kept coming home covered in bruises. You have to protect yourself now. You're not a small boy anymore. You're a man, understand?"

"Yes, mom."

"Well then, have a good day at school!"

~(^-^)~

"What took so long?" Elizaveta asked when Roderich finally made it up the steps to the school.

"My mom dragged me in for a last minute talk."

"Did you do something wrong?"

"Of course not! She just wanted to warn me about highschool _here_, which I still don't understand," Roderich sighed. "Why do we even have to go to highschool here? Honestly Elizaveta, if you could have just kept your quiet we'd be in a more civilized place."

"Because I didn't want to!" Elizaveta exclaimed, hands on her hips in a manner showing her dominance. "I wanted to go to a normal highschool and be normal for once! This is our last year at highschool, Roderich, our last chance for normalcy. Don't you understand?"

"No, I can't say I do…" Roderich replied bitterly. "I was perfectly happy with our old highschool, thank you very much."

"Ughhh! What's the point of explaining it to you? You know what? I give up!" Elizaveta groaned. She had begun to make her way inside the school when she stopped.

"Now what? Are you going to insert some kind of derogatory comment?"

"Of course, not! I just forgot… Notice anything new?" Elizaveta grinned. She spun around quickly, her plaid school skirt flying up to reveal her laced panties.

"Elizaveta! What in the world-?"

"I hemmed them this morning before I headed over to your house. Do you like it?"

"Me? Wha-What are you suggesting? Of course not! Mein gott, Elizaveta! You're a civilized girl from a highly valued family. Now start behaving like it before I tell your parents!"

"Relax Roderich! Everyone does that here. Besides, mine is only hemmed 5 inches. There are other girls who hemmed there's like 10 inches!" Elizaveta argued.

"Fine, I won't tell you parents." Roderich gave in with a sigh.

"Good," Elizaveta smiled with another spin that lifted her skirt up higher. "So… do you like it?"

~(^-^)~

Roderich hadn't even made it to homeroom yet, and here he was already beginning to hate his new school. The moment the bell had rung (which luckily for Elizaveta, had been after she found her classroom) students stampeded in from all of the exits, pushing and shoving him around in order to meet up with friends they hadn't seen for the entire summer and catch up with the latest trends.

The really funny part was that, despite the amount of students flowing in from everywhere, nobody would tell him where his first class was. He'd open his mouth to ask, but end up getting shoved against the wall and ignored.

"Watch where you're going!" A sharp voice (with an accent a bit like his own, but certainly not Austrian) declared from seemingly nowhere. Roderich looked up to see that he had walked right into one of the students.

"I-I'm so sorry! Do you know where I can…" Roderich froze.

The other boy's silver hair gleaming in the light…

His slight accent…

His piercing crimson eyes…

There was something so familiar about it all, but he couldn't identify it… Maybe this was someone he knew back in elementary school. Yes, that was probably it.

"Lost?" The one word, carrying much more than one note of amusement, sharply brought Roderich back to reality. Who cared who the kid was as long as he got to class!

"Yes, I'm sorry, but do you know where room 212 is?"

"Hey are you the new senior kid?" The boy asked, a smile breaking out over his face. As much as Roderich hated to admit, he had quite the dazzling smile. It showed off not only his sparkling white teeth, but also pure joy… something that the superficial smiles in his life lacked.

"Yes, I'm Roderich Edelstein and-" Roderich's hand, held out for a formal handshake, was eagerly grabbed by the other boy's and shaken quite roughly, leaving him to wonder if he had any manner whatsoever.

"I'm Gilbert Beilshmidt, but you can just call me King of Awesomeness!" The boy, Gilbert, exclaimed.

"That's nice, but I think I'll stick with Gilbert."

"Suit yourself."

"Are you going to show me to room 212 now or…?"

"Oh yeah, right!"

Gilbert hastily grabbed Roderich hand once more and dragged him through the crowd of students at top speed. Roderich's feet, unused to running at such a speed or in such a manner, often tripped over each other or the feet of the other students, to the point where he was literally being dragged by the "King of Awesomeness."

"Gilbert! Stop! I can't keep up like this!" Roderich panted.

"You need the exercise!" Gilbert just laughed as he sped up the steps dragging the poor Austrian with him.

"Of all people to bump into, why you…?" Roderich moaned to himself.

Well reader you know why, don't you?

It's because love and fate are two intertwined forces…


	2. Chapter 2

"Psst! Roderich! Roderich!"

Roderich let out a soft sigh as the albino behind him whispered his name and poked him repeatedly with the end of his pencil. (Hopefully, it was the eraser end. _Gott_ knows what his mother would do if she saw the pencil marks on the back of his school uniform.) What an idiot… He supposed he ought to silence that dimwit once and for all and thus turned around in his seat to face the grinning "Gilbert of Awesomeness."

"Could you please cut that out? I'm trying to pay attention to the teacher!" Roderich hissed. He tried to keep his voice low so as not to be caught, but it took every ounce of self-control he had to stop from completely screaming at the idiot before him.

"But it's the first day of school. She can't be saying anything _that_ important," Gilbert casually replied. He stretched his arms into the air as if to proclaim exactly how little he cared about the teacher. "What I say is a lot more important because—hey! I'm awesome! No, scratch that, I'm the King of Awesome! That's me, Gilbert Beilshmidt, King of All Things Awesome!"

"Why were you poking me anyway?" The brunette asked in exasperation. It had been bad enough to have him of all people lead him to his first period class, but to be in that class with him? The moment the albino had followed him into the classroom and plopped down in the seat behind him, Roderich had felt as if he was the unluckiest man alive.

"Oh yeah!" Gilbert grinned before digging into his backpack (which he refused to put in his locker all the _normal _people, the Austrian had noted) and pulling out a ruffled ball of yellow fluff. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

_A yellow ball, how interesting_, Roderich was about to reply sarcastically but instantly froze when the little "ball" began to wobble back and forth, trembling slightly. Slowly, it began to take on another form as soft feathery wings began to protrude from its body. Soon enough, a small head, adorable black eyes, and a sharp orange beak emerged as well. Before Roderich knew it, there was an adorable little chick ruffling its feathers in his classmate's pale hand.

Roderich would have ordinarily reached out to pet the charming little creature but seeing that he was in a classroom… No! He refused to sink to the Prussian's level!

"Is it allowed to be here?" He instead asked, effortlessly keeping his tone cold and indifferent.

"Hey! 'It' has a name!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Gilbird."

Roderich felt like slapping that idiot right then and there. There in his hands was what could be the most adorable little darling in the whole wide world and he had to go and give it such a silly name that sounded far too much like his own. _What a narcissist…_ He couldn't help but think. _Something has to be done about this. Why oh why was such a perfect little creature stuck in the hands of such a downright idiot? He'd probably kill it in less than a fortnight!_

"You honestly named it Gilbird?" Roderich finally asked. The annoyance in his voice was undetected by the narcissist who instead smiled brighter

"Well ja, I figured a name as awesome as mine should be shared, you know?" He replied. His fingers absentmindedly stroked the bird's feathers who in turn gave several "cheeps!" of contentment.

"That's ridicu—"

"Roderich Edelstein?"

The Austrian's face paled as he turned back around to face the front of the classroom where his teacher stood glaring. When he first entered the room, she had seemed too soft and gentle to be a teacher. The way she smiled and spoke in such a fake sugary way reminded him more of a mother than a teacher. No however, that kind aura was gone and replaced with something quite… well… terrifying! When she spoke his name (growled it really) she had caused the hairs on his neck to stand up and goose bumps to erupt all over his skin.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"I know you're a new student here and everything, sweetie," She smiled. (How on earth was that overly done sweet and sugary way of talking back?) "But at this highschool, talking during class and bringing in pets is not acceptable. I'll let you off with a warning this time. Next time, please try to follow the guidelines, alright sweetie?"

"I apologize," Roderich replied hastily in his attempt to redeem himself as a good student. "I can assure you that it won't happen again."

"Well I certainly hope so!" The teacher smiled. "Now Mr. Beilshmidt…"

Roderich froze as the teacher's voice became icy and full of malice once more (were all normal teachers this bipolar? Dear gott… This would never have happened in his old school…).

"Yeah?" He asked. Roderich face palmed himself at the other's carefree and relaxed tone. He was in such hot water with the teacher and what he said, with no respect whatsoever he might add, was just… Oh what was the use! It wasn't as if he actually expected the silly albino to gain some decency and give a polite reply.

"Detention!" The teacher smiled before turning back to class and announcing that they were all to write a ten paged essay on how to properly act in a classroom.

~(^-^)~

"What was that for?" Roderich turned around to ask the instant the bell rang.

"What was what for?" Gilbert replied, not even bothering to face the aggravated Austrian. Instead, he busied himself with shoving his textbooks and—was that a sandwich?—into his backpack while the other students brushed past his desk and continued out the door to their next classes.

"I have to do a ten paged essay because of you!" Roderich cried out in frustration. He slammed the palm of his hand down on his desk before picking up his own books. Gott… Did this idiot know anything? Was he so self-obsessed that he failed to notice the impact he had on the rest of the class?

The albino only smirked at his classmate's clearly annoyed facial expression before pinching his cheeks and cooing: "D'aaaaw! Roddy-kins is so cute when he's all pouty wouty! Look at little Roddy-kins! So adorable!"

"Cut it out!" Roderich whined, trying to push the other boy off of him and, in the effort, dropping all of his books onto the floor where they fell with a loud _thud!_ What on earth was wrong with that idiot now? Perhaps that dummkopf was dropped on his head as a child or something… "And stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what, Roddy-kins?" The Prussian continued on, still acting as if he was speaking to an infant. "What oh what did I do to upset poor little Roddy-kins?"

"Don't call me Roddy-kins!" Roderich cried out. He continued to attempt to push the albino idiot off of him but, of course, hopelessly failed at doing so. In fact, if it weren't for the other's sudden decision to let him go, he would have been stuck in that position for hours on end.

"Geez… What's your problem?" Gilbert groaned. "So fussy…"

"If I may remind you, you're the reason why I have to go home and write up a ten paged essay!"

"It's not like you have to do it!"

"If I actually want good grades I do!"

"And you would want good grades why exactly?"

Roderich sighed. Was the Prussian truly this idiotic?

"You know what," He replied after a good moment of silence. "I give up. Forget it."

He bent down to gather his books, tsk-ing at the bent pages that had been caused by the fall. _This was all that moron's fault!_ Roderich found himself thinking as he walked out the door without so much as a glance behind him. _If he hadn't found it so highly amusing to pinch his cheeks and treat him like a kindergartener then—oh forget it. I'm probably already late for my next class…_

_Speaking of which… where exactly is it, again?_

~(^-^)~

"Where the hell is he?" A boy with sparkling blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair (that, if you were to ask anyone in the school, would've suited a girl more than a boy… but for some reason, just built on his impeccable looks) sighed.

"It's only been ten minutes," The boy next to him, a Spaniard with tousled brown hair and naïve green eyes that suited his cheerful nature, responded.

"That's just it though…" The first boy muttered, hitting his fist against the brick wall of the fancy shmancy private school in his frustration. "He's usually here before us! He showed up ten minutes early last year! Would you honestly think that he'd show up ten minutes late?"

"Hmmm…" The brunette thought. That was rather odd... "Maybe he's taking a _siesta_?"

"Antonio! Of course he's not—well_ bonjour_ angel cakes!" The blonde suddenly spoke, revealing his full French accent as a girl walked up towards them. Who needed Gilbert when the girls had already begun rolling in? Ha! He'd just get more for himself, now, wouldn't he?

~(^-^)~

_Verdammt… Where is that stupid algebra classroom_? Roderich turned his attention from the multitude of other classes back to his schedule. Next to Algebra II was the number 213, a number that was supposed to be where his next class was. Unfortunately, he had spent half an hour scouring the school for such a number and failed to come upon one. There was probably a printing error on his schedule or something. Stupid school… Maybe he should have stayed in his old one. It was only the first day here and everything felt like some sort of awful nightmare.

"Lost?"

Roderich looked up from his schedule and felt his heart jump to his mouth when he saw that idiot's mischievous red eyes only a few centimeters away from his own. When had he gotten here? And how had he managed to get so close unnoticed?

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" The Austrian finally asked, turning away from the other boy.

"Being the awesome person I am, I thought I'd help you find your next class instead," He smirked. Before Roderich had time to even think of a response, the Prussian had seized a hold of his wrist. "You are lost, ja?"

"Yes," Roderich admitted. "But I'd much rather have someone else lead me to my next class." He made and attempt to pull out of the other's grip but failed. "Let go!"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Gilbert smirked, tightening his grip on the Austrian's arm. "There's always some boring assembly on the first day of school during periods two to five that everyone has to go to. There's nobody but me you can ask for help!"

Roderich rolled his eyes at the other boy's grin. Why oh why did he have such unfortunate bad luck? What wrong had he ever done to have to put up with this idiot?

"Fine, take me to wherever the assembly is."

~(^-^)~

"Look Francis there he is! Gilbert!"

The Prussian spun around to see his two friends racing towards him. The Spaniard was the first to make contact, wrapping his arms around him in a huge bear hug. His eyes shone with happiness and joy (When did they ever not? Honestly that kid was far too happy for his own good…) and an enormous smile was plastered onto his cheerful face.

"_Que tal, mi amigo?_"

"English Antonio. _Gott_, you've never even been to Spain before!" Gilbert groaned. Another thing that annoyed him about the cheerful idiot was his constant ramblings in Spanish. It wasn't because he didn't understand what the other was saying, (he was actually quite fluent himself after all of their years of hanging out together) but because he found it annoying (an opinion, he had often persuaded himself, that was not in any way influenced from his ban from speaking German in school when he cussed out his oblivious sixth grade teacher).

"_Pero__molesta__la señora__Perez__tanto!_" The Spaniard whined before switching to English and whispering in his friend's ear. "She's pretty jealous that I know more _Español_ than her!"

"Is she still trying to get you in detention?" Gilbert asked, an expression of amusement on his face. Just last year, the Spanish teacher had given his friend a week's worth of detentions for speaking Spanish in her Spanish classroom. As if that weren't hilarious enough by itself, Antonio had presented the matter to the principal who let him off the hook before calling the Mrs. Perez into her office and yelling at her so loudly the trio could hear the him as the waited for their bus ride home.

"Nope!" He grinned. "She's actually a lot nicer now… probably scared that if she gives me another detention the principal's going to walk in and fire her—"

"Ahhh Gilbert, _mon ami_! Where were you?" Another boy with shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes approached the two his hand reaching out to high five the Prussian. "You were supposed to ditch second period with us!"

"Ehehehe…" The albino chuckled. "I forgot about that…"

"You what?" Francis asked, his eyes widening in shock with the Spaniard's. "Gilbert Beilshmidt forgetting about ditching school to go to spy on the girls in the private school? _C'est impossible_! You were the one who started the tradition yourself back when we were freshmen! How could you of all people forget? Unless…"

Here the Frenchman's words trailed off as a mischievous gleam that his friends knew only too well lit up in his eyes.

"Unless you were always spying on one girl in specific and that one girl happened to… oh I don't know… end up in this school?"

Gilbert froze. Had Francis found out his greatest secret or was it just a guess? He couldn't tell precisely what at this moment. He did seem very serious so perhaps… but if he did know the truth, he probably wouldn't get that one crucial detail wrong… That certain detail concerning his—ahem—crush's gender...

"Looks like your secret's out amigo!" Antonio chuckled. "So who's the girl?"

"What the hell are you two idiots blabbering on about this time?" Gilbert asked, trying his best to feign ignorance. "I'm too awesome for falling in love. Love makes people all sappy and gross. Do I look sappy and gross? Do I look like a Francis?"

"Hey!" Francis interjected. "Cut it out before I tell Antonio here who the lucky lady is…"

"You know who it is?" Both Antonio and Gilbert asked at the same time. Gilbert mentally cussed himself out while the Spaniard pestered Francis for more information.

"Is she pretty?"

"Well I'd certainly say she is!"

"Is she in our grade?"

"Ha! I had her in my first period cooking class!"

Gilbert gave a small sigh of relief. So that French idiot honestly didn't know who he had hopelessly fallen in love with… whom he hopelessly had been in love with since the beginning of his awesomeness…

"Alright shoot," Gilbert finally grinned. "Who do you think I, the King of Awesomeness who is far too awesome for falling in love or anything stupid like that, is crushing on?"

"Elizaveta Hedevary," was the immediate reply. "New student who, by some lucky coincidence, happened to transfer from that snotty private highschool we were supposed to sneak into second period today. She looks like your type—tough, strong, fearless… She actually hit this one kid on the head with a frying pan. And besides, she was stationed the entire time by the window staring at nobody other than you!"

"Really?" Gilbert asked, a mixture of wonder and amusement easily detectable in his voice. "I've never heard of anyone named Elizaveta…"

"Long brown hair… Green eyes… About four inches shorter than me..." Francis listed. "You honestly don't know her?"

"No," Gilbert replied easily. Ha! He had gotten all worked up before for nothing. The one he loved would never dare to grow out his hair. His beautiful violet eyes could pwn every other color (even that girl's green ones)! "She's probably just another innocent little chick who got lost in my awesomeness and couldn't take her eyes of me! Kesesese!"

"Oh that's a shame… She's got quite the looks," Francis smirked, his eyes lighting up with their usual pervertedness. "So, you wouldn't bother if I took her then, right?"

"Just remember to use protection."

~(^-^)~

"Roderich!"

The brunette boy had barely turned his attention away from his locker when he felt his "girlfriend's" slender arms wrap around his waist and her lips press gently against his cheek.

"So…" She smiled excitedly. "Wasn't I right about this place? Isn't it great?" The Hungarian girl's green eyes shone brightly with so much enthusiasm that Roderich didn't have the heart to tell her how he really felt. Besides, even if he did tell her about how some idiotic boy had been tormenting him all day she'd go straight to his mother… an event that certainly didn't need to take place today, especially with that _verdammt_ ten paged essay.

"Ja," he replied, forcing a smile onto his face and trying to sound as thrilled as the girl before him. "You were right."

"I could see you from my cooking class," Elizaveta grinned. "It looks like somebody already has a new friend!"

"A new friend?" He asked, brow furrowing. "I don't quite recall that…" Who on earth could she be talking about? He had no chance to meet anybody new today other than…

_Him._

But she couldn't possibly think—

"It was first period. He was a bit taller than you… Oh! And he had this really odd—but kind of hot—silvery hair and even weirder red eyes. I swear Roderich, he looked in my direction once and it was so creepy the way they glowed in the sun. It was kinda supernatural if you know what I mean! He also had this yellow bird—was he allowed to have that in class?"

Roderich slammed his locker shut rather loudly, stopping Elizaveta's descriptions of the boy he had grown to hate in only a day. There was no way she could possibly be thinking that he and that stupid, idiotic, narcissist were friends?

"Is something wrong?" She asked. The smile instantly melted away into a small frown of worry. "Was he not your friend?"

"Kesesese!" Came a sudden response from behind the Hungarian causing her to spin around and come face to face with the boy she had only moments before finished describing. "Of course Roddy and I are friends! In fact, we're best friends! Best friend forever, ja Roddy?"

"I knew it!" Elizaveta beamed once more. "My name is Elizaveta Hedevary, and you?"

As his girlfriend and newly made arch-nemesis began a conversation that would seemingly never end, the Austrian silently cursed himself for not stopping either of them before... and for of course not stopping Elizaveta and his mother from enrolling him into this stupid stupid school.

**Translation— (This is the only one I think is just impossible to figure out so here it is. If there's anything else you guys need me to translate, just leave a pm/review and I'll make the adjustments.)**

**Pero****molesta****la señora****Perez****tanto!-But it annoys Mrs. Perez so much!**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review~! I spent far too much time on this for you to NOT review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate to be rude, but is it alright if I just wait for you outside, Elizaveta?" The Austrian asked as he carefully shifted his back pack over his shoulders.

"Huh? But why? Don't you want to hang out with your new friend for a little longer?" The brunette girl asked in response. Her green eyes widened in worry as a hand flew up to take his temperature. "Do you feel alright? You don't seem to have a fever…"

"I'm good, it's just a bit of a headache," Roderich lied. "I'll be waiting outside by the main entrance for you." He brushed his girlfriend's hand away before turning around and walking away.

"Do I know you, by any chance?" The Hungarian girl hesitantly asked the moment her fiancé had disappeared around a corner and out of the school building.

"Maybe…" Gilbert smiled in an almost mockingly manner. "I know I lot of chicks."

Elizaveta gave a short nervous laugh. She was certain she had seen the man before. There was no way she could have mistaken that shimmering silver hair and those piercing red eyes. She had to choose her words carefully though. The circumstances under which they had met was rather… In any case, if she were to tell of them to some man who truly didn't know her than her entire reputation would be shattered into millions and millions of pieces.

"About ten years ago, maybe? Before I disappeared off to a private school…"

"Ten years ago? How the hell do you expect me to remember you then? I doubt you still looked like this ten years ago… Geez…"

"I had short brown hair that was tied into a little ponytail and…" The girl paused, unsure of how exactly to word the next part. It was, after all, something she hadn't discussed in years and still feared would get out to her parents."…and a bit of an identity crisis…"

"Oh yeah I remember you! You were that weird guy who was really a chick!" Gilbert broke out into laughter, clutching his sides and trying his best not to fall over. "So you finally learned the truth, huh? When was that?"

"You don't need to know that."

"I bet it was when you first got your period, riiiigghhht! Oh gott! I remember how you kept coming to me and complaining of cramps and that your 'chest' hurt. Ha! I knew it! Remember that time when you thought the pe—"

"I wasn't even in middle school yet! Give me a break!" Elizaveta cried out in frustration. She should have figured that Gilbert would still be that same obnoxious brat he was before.

"Do you still get into fights?" He asked.

"Nope. I suppose I'm a lot tamer now that I've grown up."

"What a pity…" Gilbert muttered. It was such a shame that one of his best friends growing up had changed so much. Heck, she used to wear cut lips and bruises—not this stupid lips gloss and eye liner!

~(^-^)~

With a soft sigh, Roderich took a seat down on the curb of the side walk. What was talking Elizaveta so long to come? That idiotic Gilbert couldn't possibly be capable of holding up that good of a conversation. Even if he, by some miracle, was, what on Earth was he saying to Elizaveta that was interesting enough to make him wait almost an hour? The only topic the two could both properly discuss would be school. Neither had anything else in common, of course…

Unless they were talking about him…

~(^-^)~

"And Specs?"

"Who?"

"Roderich. That prissy pianist. He seems pretty much the same."

"He is, really. He still plays that piano of his for hours every day, gets lost in his own house, and you know the rest. He doesn't seem to remember you though, which is pretty odd. His memory was never the best, but I thought the two of you were really close!"

"Ja, we were," Gilbert sighed. He would give anything, _anything_, to get that those good days back. He had missed that the stupid aristocrat and it truly broke his heart that after all these years their intimate and passionate love had become broken and forgotten. He really felt like breaking down and crying when the brunette looked up that morning with his enchanting violet eyes and asked if he had known him.

"You can get that back though," Elizaveta whispered, reading the thoughts of the friend she had known so well before. "If you just tell him, he's bound to remember!"

"That's just it. I don't want him to remember because someone told him. I want him to remember because of all the good times we had. If it's just because of a few useless words, it means nothing."

Silence. The Hungarian wasn't sure how to respond to that. She really wanted her fiancé to learn the truth about his supposed "best friend" in the normal high school so far, but if Gilbert insisted then… He did have a point all the same. Maybe she was rushing things. Maybe she should just stay out of the whole affair all together. It didn't really concern her, right?

"Are you two dating now or something?" Gilbert asked in an attempt to break the silence and carry on a decent conversation. "N-not that I care or anything! I just saw you two kissing and…"

"Oh it's nothing really… We're actually engaged."

"WHAT?" Gilbert's jaw practically hit the floor. Specs engaged? What the hell? Why would anybody, especially Elizaveta, want to marry him? He was pathetic, weak, and honestly quite pitiful. He was stuck-up, prissy, and so stupid! What was wrong with the world?

"It's really a bit of an arranged marriage," Elizaveta replied hesitantly. She had never really spoken to anyone about her and Roderich getting married against their own will before. But this was Gilbert. She knew him and trusted him. True, he was a jerk at times, but he was also sincere when the need arose. "Our families are really close so we were always with each other. When we hit middle school, Roderich proposed, but I could tell he didn't really want to. The fact that both of our parents were hiding by the door didn't really help anything."

"So why don't you just tell your parents, that?"

"A few years back I was about to, but Roderich told me not to," Elizaveta admitted quietly. "He said that it didn't really matter and it wasn't important enough to create a big scene over. He told me that our parents wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and would just keep on trying to push us together."

"Priss told you that?" Gilbert exclaimed. Of course that idiot would put how his parents would feel over how he, himself, would feel. "You should have just ignored him."

"He said more," The brunette girl whispered. "He said that he was scared. If we didn't marry each other, who would we marry? We were both alone. Perfect children in society and fawned upon by all adults, but so terribly lost when it came to interacting with people our own age. The only friends we had were each other. Gilbert, you should have seen his face then and there, he was so petrified at the thought of me leaving him all alone that I-I couldn't! I-I couldn't do something like that to him!"

"But the two of you are in a normal high school now, right? He can make new friends here."

Elizaveta smiled weakly at the thought of Roderich trying to make friends. "You know Roderich, he'd never be able to pull it off, or so I thought. Anyway, I'm so glad that the two of you are now friends! That should help him out a lot. Perhaps you could introduce him to several people you hang out with?"

"J-Ja sure, no problem."

"Thanks Gilbert," The Hungarian girl grinned before skipping off to find her fiancé.

~(^-^)~

"Roderich?"

The Austrian's head snapped up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. It had been exactly one hour forty nine minutes and fifty three seconds since school had ended. He knew because counting out the endless seconds seemed to be the only way to pass time.

"What were you talking about with him?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. How on earth could she have been talking to that idiotic monster for almost two hours? He was certain that after several minutes she would have seen his true nature and fled.

"School," His girlfriend easily lied, fighting the urge to tell the boy before her the truth.

"The entire time?" Roderich asked doubtfully.

"More or less, I guess. He wanted to know what our private school was like and I wanted to know what this school is like."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you learn anything about this school?"

"Not really, no. He mostly repeated the same old junk that everyone else tells us."

Roderich gave a soft sigh. So basically Elizaveta had completely wasted the two hours he could have spent working on that essay. If she had learned something he would have easily forgiven her, but she didn't.

Actually, now that he thought about it, it was the other way around. Instead of her getting new information, that silver haired idiot probably did! And if they were talking on and on for two whole hours that meant that he most likely knew everything about their old school… and maybe a little bit about himself!

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off (quite rudely actually) by a rather loud and obnoxious car honk from behind them.

"Hey! Lizzie! Specs! Need a ride?" An all too familiar voice called out, causing the Austrian to cringe.

Of all people to arrive, it had to be _him_…

"Gilbert!" Elizaveta grinned and before Roderich could stop her, she had spun around with his hand clutched in her own forcing him to face that stupid idiot. "Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Nein, it's not. I don't really have anything to do today," The albino replied with a short laugh before swinging open the door of his car.

"Did you get into an accident or something?" Roderich asked cautiously as he carefully examined the shape of the car, which, to put it bluntly, was a complete mess.

Both of the headlights were smashed. Long, terrifying scratches were embedded in the sides. The bumper looked like it was about to fall off. Tape covered one of the windows completely. What on Earth could have happened to put it in such a state?

"It was nothing. I was just racing some kid one day and got in a bit of a crash. On the bright side, the car I crashed into was the belonged to the guy that I was racing, so technically I won," The silverette shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal while Roderich simply stood gaping. He was about to get into the car or someone who crashed into cars and didn't care at all? Or what about the racing? What if someone tried to cut him off on the way home and he got involved in another race… with him and Elizaveta on board?

"We-we'll walk home," He finally responded, grabbing Elizaveta's wrist and making an attempt to leave. Elizaveta, however, stayed rooted to the spot as if the thought of going into the car with a reckless driver was some kind of a fun adventure.

"Roderich!" The Hungarian girl pleaded, her green eyes practically begging him to reconsider. "I am not going to walk home. It's too hot out and we're going to have to walk for at least half an hour. Gilbert can get us home in five minutes!"

"Five seconds," The albino corrected, a smirk breaking out over his lips.

"See! We'll get home in no time!"

Roderich paused, considering the pros of the situation. If they accepted this, they'd be home almost immediately… and Elizaveta would be happy. That was one thing, right? As of late she had stopped showing that much interest in their relationship and would often laugh at him instead, ridiculing his obedience and determination to behave "proper."

"Do you have a license?" He finally asked.

"Ja, I got it two years ago."

"Two years ago?" The Austrian repeated in surprise. What, did he forge it or something?

"Yup," Gilbert grinned. "I'm twenty years old and this is my third year of senior year in highschool."

~(^-^)~

Cars, buildings, and even the other highschoolers walking home, all became a blur after Gilbert slammed his foot down onto the accelerator and sped down the street. Roderich gripped tightly onto the edge of his seat, fearing for his life, as the wind picked up and blew strands of brunette hair into his face.

"G-Gilbert? Could you please slow down?" He asked hesitantly. To his dismay, the albino simply laughed.

"Why? Isn't this great?"

"I think we've gone past the speed limit…"

"What makes you say that?"

Roderich gulped, unsure how exactly to phrase the words on his mind, not that he cared about the idiot sitting next to him. (Why on earth would he, after all?) Instead, he was concerned about Elizaveta who was sitting obediently behind them. What would she think if she heard? Elizaveta had always been tough, but he knew that she'd panic if she knew what exactly was behind them…

Still, he needed to tell the Prussian about this before they crashed.

"There's a police car chasing us," He finally managed to reply. And just at that moment, as if waiting for his words to cue them in, the loud police sirens went off.

"Schiesse! Roddy, why didn't you say so sooner?" Gilbert cursed before hitting on the gas pedal and suddenly swerving onto the highway, rather than the street the two lived on. More and more wind kept rushing past the Austrian's face, sweeping all of his hair passed his ears in a horrid mess.

"Gilbert, slow down!"

"Chill out Roderich!" Elizaveta replied, her voice an excited giggle that made it seem as if the three were all on a rollercoaster rather than a speeding run-down car. The surprised Austrian turned around to see his fiancé screaming in joy with her hands in the air and lightly colored brunette hair flying everywhere.

A soft smile spread slowly over his lips at the sight of her. It had been truly been such a long time since he last saw his girl friend so happy.

"So Gilbert… how long is this going to take now?" He asked, upon facing the front once more.

"Gee Roddy, I don't know… About an hour to lose the cops and I think the next exit where I can u-turn us around is… maybe a few more hours away? Add that to the time it will take to drive back, which is another few hours. .." The albino smirked, his already messed up silver hair flying in the wind. "Hope you didn't get too much homework to do, tonight."

~(^-^)~

When they finally made it back into town, the sun had already gone down. The deep dark blackness engulfing the neighborhood was barely made better by the worn out street lights. Elizaveta however, didn't seem to mind all of this as she jumped out of the car and gave a cry of victory.

"That was amazing Gilbert," she beamed. "I've never done anything this cool before in my life! We should definitely try to hang out some time on the weekend and do this again. I can't wait until I get a car. Maybe we could race or something?"

"Sure, but I'd probably beat you," Gilbert laughed. "I've been racing over these roads for the past two years and nobody has ever beaten me. Not even the cops."

"Well then, I guess that's going to change when my car and I hit the road!"

Gilbert couldn't help but smirk at this remark as the girl grabbed her backpack and raced up to the small marble mansion she lived. There was no way that some newbie could beat him. He was just too awesome.

"Elizaveta! Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Roderich asked suddenly, much to the other two's amusement.

"I'm already at the door," The Hungarian girl replied with a sigh as she dug through her pockets for the key to the house. Oh her boyfriend… He could be so ridiculous at times. With that final thought, she found the key and slipped into her house leaving the two boys alone with nobody but each other and the darkness between them.

~(^-^)~

"Well, here you are," The Prussian finally spoke up, his voice cutting through the almost eternal silence between them. The ride to his house, now that Elizaveta had left, had been so unnaturally quiet. In truth, he wasn't used to such a long period of silence. It scared him. Should he say something? He wanted to say something. Just watching the brunette undo his seat belt before getting up to leave was unbearable. He had to say something. But what? What could he say to stop the other from leaving?

"Wait!" The word came out in a rush. He wouldn't even be able to say for certain if he actually said it or not if it weren't for Roderich turning around to face him, violet eyes boring into his crimson ones. He missed those eyes. He really really missed the way they always held so much emotion and the way their pale purple color just looked. It was so beautiful, he couldn't describe it. Nor did he think that he would ever be capable of.

"What?"

So many ways to respond swarmed his head. What to say? What to say? He wanted oh-so desperately to tell the boy before him how much he had been missed, how different everyday was without him. He wanted to say that each day felt like torture without him and that he needed him. But, what he truly wanted to say was 'I love you' before going for one soft sweet kiss…

"Nothing," He hastily replied, despite everything that he wanted to say. "It's nothing."

_**Ahahahahaha! I'm really having way too much fun writing this.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading and I really really hope that you all review.**_

_**Because I like reviews.**_

_**Reviews are nice... like PruAus.**_


End file.
